


Без обязательств

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Experimental Style, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Тодд ему ничего не должен, он может уйти в любой момент.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Без обязательств

**Author's Note:**

> Пятое задание личного челленджа
> 
> **Задание:  
>  Дирк/Тодд (Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency).  
> Ключ: Без обязательств**

Тодд ему ничего не должен, он может уйти в любой момент.  
Он не давал никаких обязательств и в принципе помогает этому сумасшедшему парню только от скуки и по доброте душевной.  
Точнее, конкретно сейчас он не может уйти, потому что они в ванной в доме какого-то мужика выслеживают чёртову собаку.  
Как его вообще сюда занесло?  
“Холистически” - шепчут мысли подозрительно знакомым жизнерадостным голосом.  
Тодд вздыхает.

***  
Тодд ему ничего не должен, он может уйти в любой момент.  
То есть да, он пообещал помочь Дирку, но на самом деле это всё уже слишком, так что он имеет полное право попрощаться и уйти.  
Точнее, конкретно сейчас он не может уйти, потому что они в чёртовом смертельном лабиринте, из которого не выбраться не дойдя до конца.  
\- Какого ж хрена, Дирк? - почти рычит он.  
Дирк жизнерадостно и чуть истерично заливает что-то про неслучайность того, что они оба оказались здесь.  
Ну да, конечно.  
Тодд вздыхает.

***  
Тодд ему ничего не должен, он может уйти в любой момент.  
Точнее, конкретно сейчас он не может уйти, потому что они посередине грёбанного леса, роют примерно десятитысячную яму в поисках хрен знает чего и Тодд уже примерно десят тысяч раз успел пожалеть, что поехал сюда. А машина всего одна, но не бросать же Дирка тут, совсем одного.  
Тодд конечно считает себя мудаком, но не настолько.  
При очередном движении лопатой спину простреливает болью. Они оба по уши перемазаны землёй, покусаны комарами и истощены нагрузкой.  
Успехов у них ноль, но судя по решительному взгляду Дирка - он не отступит даже сейчас.  
Тодд вздыхает.

***  
Тодд ему ничего не должен, он может уйти в любой момент.  
Точнее, конкретно сейчас он не может уйти, потому что они типа перенеслись в прошлое и им позарез нужно что-то тут… Что-то тут. Что-то, что предотвратит убийство. Не бросать же Дирка одного в такой сложный момент. Особенно после того, как Дирк не бросил его.  
Тодд натягивает на себя маску жирафа и вскидывает арбалет.  
Дирку нужно в отель? Будет ему отель.  
Как же он до вот этого всего докатился?  
Тодд вздыхает.

***  
Тодд ему ничего не должен, он может уйти в любой момент.  
Тодд ещё может уйти когда Дирка вывозят из больницы на кресле, а тот бесконечно болтает, кажется, пытаясь заглушить собственные мысли. Может уйти пока Дирк стоит, думая что теперь, такой потерянный, словно этот его поток мироздания больше не хочет его нести. Даже всё ещё может уйти, когда уже подошёл к Дирку.  
Но он не хочет.  
\- Я здесь, потому что я твой друг, - неуверенно улыбается он и протягивает футболку.  
Выражение лица Дирка, полное самых разных чувств и эмоций, стоит того, чтобы связать себя обязательствами.


End file.
